the prophecy
by ashwind2
Summary: please read i'm not good at these things so just check it out!
1. the cats!

**fox clan:**

leader: foxstar- he's a orange tom with amber eyes

deputy: vinefox- she's a orange and white she-cat with blue eyes

med cat: brightdash- she's a orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes vinefox's sister

med apprentice: dashpaw- a black she-cat with amber eyes

warriors:

wolfember- a grey she-cat with one brown the other blue eyes

ashwind- she's a gray she-cat with black paws and black tail and ear tips she has vilot eyes.

arrowwing- he's a brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice grasspaw))

spiderweb- he's a black tom with brown eyes

whiteflower- pure white she-cat with brown eyes (apprentice rosepaw)

frostbite- a grey tom with blue eyes

melonwater- she's a ginger she-cat with blue eyes

riverfang-he's a grey tom with blue eyes

berrybite- a creamy tom with amber eyes

apprentice:

rosepaw- she's a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

grasspaw- he's a red tom with green eyes

kits:

dragonkit- he's a black tom with orange eyes

blazekit- he's a creamy tom with amber eys

honeykit-she's a creamy she-cat with blue eyes

flowerkit- she a black she-cat with brown eyes

queens:

firefly - (kits are blazekit and honeykit father is berrybite ) she's a creamy she-cat with amber eyes

blackholly- (kits are dragonkit and flowerkit father is spiderweb) she's a black and white she-cat blue eyes

elders:

featherfoot- she a silver she-cat amber eyes

**death clan:**

leader: larkstar- she's a creamy she-cat with blue eyes

deputy: riversight- he's a grey tom with blue eyes

med cat: spotpool- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

med apprentice: duskpaw- brownish black tom with blind eyes

warriors:

rowenglow- brown tom with amber eyes

mudsky- brown tom brow eyes

smoketooth- grey tom blue eyes

gemsinger- white she-cat with green eyes

honeystrike- cream she-cat with gold eyes

flamestalker- red tom with orange eyes

cherryember- red she-cat with brown eyes

darksun- black tom with yellow eyes

gingerwhisper- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

apprentice:

mistpaw- white she-cat blue eyes

bonepaw- white tom with brown eyes (mistpaw is his sister)

hazlepaw- creamy she-cat with hazle eyes

dawnpaw- orange she-cat with yellow eyes

kits:

endlesskit- grey tom with blue eyes

mintkit- white and grey she-cat with brown eyes

snowkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

fawnkit- she's a brown she-cat with green eyes

dewkit- she is a brown she-cat with yellow mellow eyes

queens:

daisylark- (kits are endlesskit,mintkit and snowkit father is riversight) white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

frostrrain- (kits are fawnkit and dewkit father is mudsky) brown she-cat with amber eyes

elders:

deadlegs- black tom amber eyes

shortgaze- brown tom with yellow eyes


	2. hi

chapter 1:

ashwind sniffed the ground looking for prey she stood up and darted her eyes around the forest she scented a mouse she got into a hunters crouch and walked slowly across the ground.

she saw the mouse it was a big fat one she smiled and pranced getting it hooked on her claw she bite it and meowed in satisfaction and picked it up then digged up a mole and another mouse she picked them up too and patted towards camp.

as she neared her crush, arrowwing was coming out "hello" he meowed.

"hi" she said.

"good hunt?"

"pretty good what have you been up to?"

"nothing much just about to go hunt with whiteflower"

"oh ok well i got to go and put this up" she meowed and walked past him and put the prey on the prey pile.

she glanced at whiteflower and arrowwing walking out together "i wish that was me..." she meowed.

she walked away from the pile when her sister wolfember walked up.

"hey" wolfember said.

"hi"

"so whats up?"

"i'm tired ok!" she said and walked away and laid down in a shady tree and fell asleep.

**arrowwing pov**

he looked back at ashwind as he patted out of the clans camp then looked at whiteflower.

"so where do you want to hunt?" he asked.

whiteflower looked at him "i don't know do you have a place?" she meowed.

"yeah... follow" he said and ran through the forest to where there was a open meadow and sniffed the ground reaching a stale scent of fox.

it was gone now "there was a fox here" he said.

"yeah i could sniff it too gone by now" she said

they caught 3 mouse's and 2 voles the patted back to camp and laid the prey on the fresh-kill pile.

he saw ashwind sitting by herself he toke two mouse's from the pile and patted over.


	3. dragonkit

chapter 2:

**dragonkits pov:**

he threw the moss ball at his sister flowerkit who caught it with her claws then threw it back he missed it " runt" she meowed.

"i'm not a runt" he meowed with anger.

"where almost apprentice's and you're as small as a 3 moon kit!"

"so who cares i'll be the best warrior ever and i'll become a leader!" he hissed.

flowerkit just laughed and turned away to honeykit "want to go some where else?" she meowed.

"sure" honeykit meowed as flowerkit started to walk out she walked out but glanced back at dragonkit.

he pawed at the dirt with his tiny paw "i'm not tiny" he mumbled

blazekit walked up to him "cheer up!" he meowed.

he ignored blazekit they where best friends but he was mad his eyes flashed with anger he was going to be a apprentice tommorow.

he curled up into his nest and fell asleep.

-next day-

"come to the rock!" foxstar yowled.

all the cats sat down in front of the rock.

"today we have two warrior ceremonies and four kit ceremonies! lets start"

"dragonkit, from this moment on, you will be known as dragonpaw."

"ashwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to dragonpaw."

"ashwind, you have shown yourself to be a brave and strong warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to dragonpaw" he yowled across the clearing for all cats

"now flowerkit come here!"

dragonpaw walked down by ashwind.

"flowerkit, from this moment on, you will be known as flowerpaw."

"i will apprentice you!. I will be mentor to flowerpaw." he toke a breath

" i will do all i can to train flowerpaw." he finished.

"now honeykit come up!"

honeykit walked up shyly.

"honeykit, from this moment on, you will be known as honeypaw." he toke a breath

"frostbite, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to honeypaw."

"frostbite, you have shown yourself to be a strong and bold warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to honeypaw!." she finished.

"now blazekit come up!" he yowled again.

blazekit walked up.

"blazekit, from this moment on, you will be known as blazepaw."

"wolfember, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to blazepaw." he paused.

"wolfember, you have shown yourself to be a strong and bold warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to blazepaw" she finished the looked down at the apprentices.

"grasspaw come up!" he yowled

grasspaw walked up.

"I,foxstar leader of fox clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. [She] has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

grasspaw toke a breath "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. grasspaw, from this moment you will be known as grassblade. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of fox clan! ." he yowled then toke a breath

"rosepaw come up!"

she walked up.

"I, foxstar leader of fox clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." rosepaw meowed

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as rosefern. StarClan honors your bravery and strength , and we welcome you as a full warrior of fox clan." he said she was done now

"clan dismissed!" he said and yawned.

flowerpaw pranced over to dragonpaw "i get the leader as a mentor runt!" she sneered and walked off toward the apprentice den he did too.

when he neared the apprentice den flowerpaw looked up "aren't you so post to be in the nursery" she sneered again.

he laid down in a empty nest then he felt someone behind him it was honeypaw.

**done!**


	4. update

**fox clan:**

leader: foxstar- he's a orange tom with amber eyes

deputy: vinefox- she's a orange and white she-cat with blue eyes

med cat: brightdash- she's a orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes vinefox's sister

med apprentice: dashpaw- a black she-cat with amber eyes

warriors:

wolfember- a grey she-cat with one brown the other blue eyes

ashwind- she's a gray she-cat with black paws and black tail and ear tips she has vilot eyes.

arrowwing- he's a brown tom with amber eyes (apprentice grasspaw))

spiderweb- he's a black tom with brown eyes

whiteflower- pure white she-cat with brown eyes (apprentice rosepaw)

frostbite- a grey tom with blue eyes

melonwater- she's a ginger she-cat with blue eyes

riverfang-he's a grey tom with blue eyes

berrybite- a creamy tom with amber eyes

firefly - she's a creamy she-cat with amber eyes

blackholly- she's a black and white she-cat blue eyes

rosefern- she's a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

grassblade- she's a red tom with green eyes

apprentice:

dragonpaw- he's a black tom with orange eyes

blazepaw- he's a creamy tom with amber eys

honeypaw-she's a creamy she-cat with blue eyes

flowerpaw- she a black she-cat with brown eyes

kits:

queens:

elders:

featherfoot- she a silver she-cat amber eyes

**death clan:**

leader: larkstar- she's a creamy she-cat with blue eyes

deputy: riversight- he's a grey tom with blue eyes

med cat: spotpool- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

med apprentice: duskpaw- brownish black tom with blind eyes

warriors:

rowenglow- brown tom with amber eyes

mudsky- brown tom brow eyes

smoketooth- grey tom blue eyes

gemsinger- white she-cat with green eyes

honeystrike- cream she-cat with gold eyes

flamestalker- red tom with orange eyes

cherryember- red she-cat with brown eyes

darksun- black tom with yellow eyes

gingerwhisper- ginger she-cat with brown eyes

apprentice:

mistpaw- white she-cat blue eyes

bonepaw- white tom with brown eyes (mistpaw is his sister)

hazlepaw- creamy she-cat with hazle eyes

dawnpaw- orange she-cat with yellow eyes

kits:

endlesskit- grey tom with blue eyes

mintkit- white and grey she-cat with brown eyes

snowkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

fawnkit- she's a brown she-cat with green eyes

dewkit- she is a brown she-cat with yellow mellow eyes

queens:

daisylark- (kits are endlesskit,mintkit and snowkit father is riversight) white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

frostrrain- (kits are fawnkit and dewkit father is mudsky) brown she-cat with amber eyes

elders:

deadlegs- black tom amber eyes

shortgaze- brown tom with yellow eyes


End file.
